Niet
General Info '''Motivation''' To shape herself and her inventions in the manner most consistent with her ideal aesthetics. Beauty is form and must fulfill a function for the greater good. That which is strongest is most beautiful. '''Urge''' Corrupt society to glorify beauty and power over everything else '''Intimacies''' [[She Who Lives in Her Name]] Creating Beautiful Things [[The Scarlet Empress]] Attributes Abilities '''Crafts''' Fire Air Earth Wood Vitrol Magitech '''Thaumaturgy''' Astrology Enchantment Geomancy The Dead Elementals '''Languages''' Native:Riverspeak Language 1:High Realm Language 2:Old Realm Language 3:Sea Tongue Specialties Integrity:Hiding Her True Personality 2 Crafts Vitrol Adding Sapience 1 Mutations Backgrounds Cult: 1 Demonic Patron- She Who Lives in Her Acronym: 1 Influence:1 Past Lives: 3 Savant: 5 Mentor:[[The Scarlet Empress]] Infernal Manse level 4: Nautilus of Expanding Artifice: ((This manse is composed of four symmetrical rectangular rooms. Each room is dedicated to a specific craft. Likewise each room is precisely phi times larger than all prior rooms. The first room, dedicated to wood, is full of complex looms, each spinning automatically as the servitors- beautiful clockwork automatons designed to appear as females wearing odd outfits the manse's owner deems 'cute'- endlessly work. The looms themselves are automatic, powered by a complex series of constantly moving gears. Servants constantly spin clothing forged of silk from the demon spiders. Any article of clothing deemed less than perfect is immediately incinerated while those that are flawless creations are set aside to be sold later. The second room, the room of air, is designed to allow for maximum circulation. The servitors in this room spend their time endlessly carving ancient script into the gigantic glass pillar in the center of the room. The glass is formed entirely from Cecelyne's sands. The glass shavings are meticulously collected and used to form intricate statuettes. Yet again, any that are less than perfect are immediately shattered, their fragments swept away amidst the floor of the room. The third room, that of fire, houses the manse's guardian, the potent second circle demon [[Alveua]] who has been requisitioned to protect the manse and work within it much of the time. Should Alveua be at the forge of night, the manse's servitors maintain the forge instead, constantly forging swords only to discard any that are less than perfect. As with the other rooms, perfect creations are stored carefully to be sold later. These three rooms constantly turn out materials that would be the envy of any mortal in creation, yet they pale in significance to the central room. This room seems to be a construction belt, along which new servitors are constantly built to replace any that cease functioning. The room is magnificent, larger than any other within the manse and constantly producing more automatons to maintain the manse. The room has all the tools necessary for the crafting of magitech, yet is empty aside from the constant assembly line unless the manse's owner herself decides to work within the central room. A few automatons constantly ferry completed supplies out of the manse to sell them for materials with which to continue forging new items. Though the proceeds from the manse are often large, they just cover the costs of input perfectly. As such the manse is self-sustainable, but cannot produce anything beyond this without having to input extra funds for lost materials. Niet received the manse, not from her Yozi, but from her mentor, whom forced her fiance to relinquish the manse to Niet. (Hearthstone effects and precise point breakdown to come as soon as CoCD: Malfeas is released Tentatively: Guardian, Artelier, Workshop Manse, Master's Workshop, Bound Servant Force: 3+4+3+2+3=5 points Maintenance 5: Needs almost every facility to be constantly used for creation with only perfect results being allowed to survive. No profit may be gained from selling the results. Inhabitable 1: Every facility is for crafting. There's nowhere to live, though one could try to camp out in the central chamber. And Lowered hearthstone: 1 dot. No idea for the hearthstone power yet, waiting on CoCD: Malfeas) )) Advantages '''Virtue Flaw'''The Ophidian Urge Charms Combat Information '''Lift''':160lbs/650lbs Mindhand '''Join Battle''' 4 Backstory Niet is... odd to say the least. She seems to be a relatively harmless albeit rather eccentric young girl on the surface, yet it boggles the mind that someone so unaware could survive as a Green Sun Princess, much less gain the attention of the Scarlet Empress herself. To make matters worse, Niet prefers to keep her past a closely guarded secret. Niet did grow up in Thorns, this much is common knowledge. She's also a talented inventor, whose skills are rumored to equal those of a second circle demons despite her young age. Beyond this Niet's past, and even her true age are both mysteries. Her childish looks are probably only the unique result of the chrysalis grotesque, how could someone so young have such knowledge? This much is known. Niet loves Thorns, but has forgiven neither the Mask of Winters nor the city's protectors for its fall. Niet hides herself behind a cheerful facade, obsessed with making things 'cute' but her true intents lie shrouded in mystery. Physical Description Niet seems to be nothing more than an innocent looking girl of some indeterminate age between twelve and sixteen. Her skin and hair are both white as new-fallen snow, and her eyes are a bright red that sparkles with vitality. Her face is captured in perpetual glee as she examines the beautiful things surrounding her. Yet, on the rarest of occasions something else shows itself. For an instant the girl's expression falters, revealing a far more serious glance. And, perhaps for an instant, the red behind her eyes vanishes, and Niet begins to cry tears of blood. At that time, her real eyes are revealed, terrifying mortal and leaving even demons somewhat disturbed. Experience